After the storm
by coconut311
Summary: Post season 7 finale, not really much else to say without giving the story away


**For the purposes of this story Henry and Teddy are married but it is still ocnsidered a business arrangement. Henry sort of likes Teddy, but she does not feel the same way. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Owen couldn't believe it. The woman that he had come to know and love more than anything in the world was getting an abortion. Maybe he could understand if she had gotten pregnant when they were just starting out, or after the unfortunate choking incident, but this was different. He knew she didn't want kids, she had made that very clear, but he always thought that she would come around and have at least one child with him.<p>

He stood in their kitchen alone, the anger growing inside of him. His usually ice blue eyes had turned a darker shade, somewhat resembling a storm. As he played that evening's events over and over again in his mind he wondered what his wife was doing now. He knew she would of course be at Meredith's house because she always went there if something was wrong, but now there was a baby in the house which Cristina probably wouldn't be able to deal with, given her current state.

It was only 9pm, but Owen was having an awful day, so decided to go to bed in the hopes of waking up at the start of a new and better one. He got into bed and laid there unable to sleep for what seemed like hours. He looked up at the clock on Cristina's bedside table; it read 9:37pm. He came to the conclusion that lying in bed was no good for him at this present moment in time, as he could not sleep and all it did was remind of how Cristina was not there lying with him. That said he was still unbelievably angry with her, the more time went past the more his rage built inside of him. He had to go and vent to someone and get it out of his system.

He got up and got dressed into some old clothes, because, let's face it he was not going anywhere special. Then he grabbed his coat, walked out the door and headed towards Joe's. When he walked in, he noticed that it was surprisingly quiet for a Thursday night, but at least there was somebody there that he could talk to. Joe's was lacking the usual Seattle Grace Mercy Westers, and the only person he recognised there from the hospital was Teddy. This was a relief because he didn't want to vent the story, then only to hear the next morning that half the hospital knows because someone over heard him the night before.

He sat down next to her, assuming that she wouldn't mind, as they were best friends.

"Hey, I thought you would be at home with Cristina since it wasn't the happiest day at work."

"Yeah, well let's just say it's not the happiest day at home either."

"Owen, what's going on?"

"Nothing. It's just Cristina being Cristina; you know how stubborn she is."

"it's hard not to miss, let me buy you a drink."

"Thanks", Owen said simply as Teddy called Joe over to order two beers, the first for Owen and this would be the third for herself.

Two hours, six beers and a whole lot of bitching about Cristina later, now having told Teddy everything that happened that day in a lot of detail, Owen stood up.

"You are very drunk and I think it's about time we got you home."

"Please, I'm nowhere near as drunk as you", she said in a sarcastic tone, "and you will have to buy me at least one more shot before we go anywhere."

"Fine. One more shot each", he got Joe's attention and ordered two more shots of tequila, "and then I'm taking you home because we have to be at work tomorrow at 6.30am."

"Deal", said Teddy and she held out her hand to shake his in agreement, at which point he took her hand and pulled her far closer than he should have considering that they were both married (even though one of them was a fake marriage), and kissed on the lips. It was a deep and very intense kiss that lasted almost a minute before they broke apart. Then simultaneously, they took their shoots in their hands, drank them in less than a second, picked up their respective coats and hurried out the door, towards Teddy's apartment.

By the time they got to the door of her building they could barely keep their hands off of each other, they lips didn't even break apart as Teddy found the key to the building and unlocked the door. As they went up the stairs, towards her apartment, hands were beginning to slip underneath shirts and were edging closer and closer towards belt buckles. Only seconds after pushing their way through the door, shirts were thrown across the room and pants lay on the floor as the pair stumbled their way into Teddy's bedroom.

Although the soldier had often spoke of quick and dirty in the past, his real method showed no resemblance, it was very long and tortured and utterly amazing. Not only that, but they also went for it again a fair few times during the night, with large helpings of wine in between, which kept them drunk enough to not really realise what they were doing, although they knew that they were having a lot of fun.

They were having so much fun that they either didn't realise, or did not care that Owen's phone went off about 6 times, while they were losing themselves in each other. After the fourth round of their indescribably pleasurable sex they decided that it would be best to retire for the night, as it was now 1.42am and they had to be at work in less than five hours. So after one last glass of wine each they went to sleep in each other's arms, and although her arms would never measure up to Cristina's, Owen though it was still nice to be falling asleep in someone's arms tonight even though they weren't his wife's.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all reviews are more than welcome and very much encouraged and second of all was it any good and should I bother to continue?<strong>


End file.
